Red
by ninjagirl11
Summary: Godot has been given a parole. But he hardly sees his life as one worth living. He's been stripped of his status, but refuses to let go of Mia. Even without the ace prosecutor, the court still feels overheated. Danger still lurks around every corner. Can Godot survive the new terrors? and will he finally move beyond the dark past? Yeah, I know. Lame sum. Diego/OC pairing.
1. Parole

**I know someone is probably going to bug me about someone "not being in character" or whatever. I'll take some constructive critique, but don't be too harsh. Please. And honestly, I don't know much about the Phoenix Wright games. I've only played one of them. So I'm just kind of going with it here.**** Haven't been doing much writing lately for personal reasons. I don't hate anyone. R&R, this just came into my head so I had to do it.**

* * *

><p><em>"We'll be taking custody of that, Mr. Armando." The ex prosecutor nodded. It was protocol, he knew. They couldn't allow him to wear a glowing mask while he was locked up. <em>

_"Let me look around first." Godot requested. He moved his eyes from the police, to the ceiling, to the cut on his hand. It was bleeding. It must be. But he didn't see the blood. He hadn't seen blood in years. Godot closed his eyes, preparing for what was coming. "I'm ready." he stated._

* * *

><p><strong>April 8th. Wright &amp; Co. Law Offices.<strong>

It was the best news anyone had heard all day. Maya was practically jumping with joy. Phoenix made a quick note to check the floor later. For all he knew she might be damaging it!

"This is great!" Maya screamed. "I can't wait to see him again!" Phoenix rolled his eyes.

"I know you're excited. And so does everyone in the office next to this. And I bet the whole town knows."

"I didn't realize your ears were sensitive, Nick!" Maya sassed. It was unbelievable that Maya was STILL celebrating. It was an hour ago that they'd heard the news. Godot had received a parole. Phoenix was naturally glad to hear this, he did look forward to seeing his old rival again. But Maya was so excited, it was frightening. Had she been having deep conversations with the ace prosecutor behind his back?! Phoenix didn't want to imagine it.

"Hey, since Godot's getting out of prison...We should do something for him!" Maya suggested. Phoenix brightened up at the thought.

"That's actually a good idea. But I have to finish this book first."

"What are you reading?"

"It's just a boring horror novel. Full of zombies tearing people limb by limb. Just the thought, it almost makes me yawn." Maya cringed.

"Um... I think I'll go see how Godot is."

"But he's still doing paperwork! He won't be out for another few days!"

"Exactly! He's blind, so he'll need someone to help with that paperwork!"

* * *

><p><strong>Diego Armando's prison cell<strong>

"I don't understand why you'd come, Maya. Especially after our history." Godot leaned against the metal wall.

"I like you..." Maya insisted.

"Did you like everything that we went through? It became violent, didn't it? And I threw hot coffee at Wright..."

"But I like you..." For the first time in a while, Godot was thankful to have no vision. He didn't want to see Maya's expression.

"And you made up for hitting Nick with a coffee bomb! I can't wait till you're out of here!" Godot tried to imagine Mia Fey. He still thought that he hadn't done enough for her. And he loved her. Still. Even after her death, he loved her. The picture was there for a moment, then it disappeared.

"Let it go." said a voice. Mia's voice...

"This is too much..." Godot said to no one in particular. "Thinking about Mia is one thing, but now I'm hearing her voice. This is the point where I would usually drink a whole cup of coffee."

The voice came again. "This is real, Diego." Godot snapped at the sound of his given name.

"Mia?..." There was only one possibility: Maya was channeling Mia at the very moment. "Mia!"

"Diego, you should be grateful. You're leaving this place! You can pick up your life where you left off!" Diego hesitated to answer. He didn't know what to say.

"Of all things to talk about now... You're bringing up my luck of a parole. Does it really matter?"

"It matters."

"How? Nothing is how I want it to be. You're dead, I can't see, and I did wrong by blaming Wright for your death. I just want to go back to when I had normal colored hair, and you were still here, and I had a world full of colors. Including red! And you and I were together... Remember when I used to call you Kitten? All that, I just want it back."

"Let it go." She said it again.

"Let what go?"

"Me, Diego. Let me go." Diego went silent for a moment.

"Excuse me?" He finally said.

"I want you to let go, like I did."

"Mia... I love you. Why do you think I was a coffee-obsessed demon of a prosecutor for so long?"

"I love you too, but we just can't be together. You need to come to terms with that. Move on with your life!"

"I don't want to move on! I'm struggling to picture your face in my mind."

"That's your subconscious telling you to move on. I really liked you, but that relationship is over. And... this is the only way you'll be happy." Diego closed his useless eyes. _ This is all in my head _he told himself. _This is all in my head._

"I'm leaving. Think about it."

"What-Mia! Don't go!" In a matter of seconds, both Mia and Maya were gone. Godot resumed talking to himself.

_That didn't mean anything... Mia wouldn't tell me to forget her! AAAAAHHH! _Godot did use his remaining time to think about what Mia said, but it didn't help. He ended up coming up with coffee blend #110.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Basically, Godot is getting a parole, and Mia wants him to get on with his life. In other words, she just broke up with him! How will blend #110 turn out? And how will Godot deal when he's out of prison? Next chapter will probably be up sometime this week. If people like this. I would like some help here, so if anyone has an idea I'd like to hear it.<strong>


	2. Blend 110

** Just wanna put this out there again, I don't hate anyone. Especially not Godot. Honestly I think he's hot. But I'm not obsessed. Just a fun fact. This Chapter is better, I promise. I put a lot more dialogue in it.**

* * *

><p><strong>April 12th. <strong>

Phoenix turned around in his seat. "Long time no see." _Literally. _Godot thought.

"It was bad enough not seeing red. But now I have no idea if Maya dyed her hair lately." Maya scowled.

"Why would I ever dye my hair?!" Phoenix chuckled.

"Yeah, I can't really imagine that. No worries, she looks the same."

"How do I look?" Godot asked. _Does Mia find me unattractive suddenly? _

"Great!" Maya said kindly. "You can see for yourself as soon as I find a mirror."

_Does Maya forget that quickly? _"How?" Maya put something in his hand. Godot raised his eyebrows. _Wait... Is this?..._

"Nick went through a lot of trouble to get your visor fixed! It was expensive-" Phoenix interrupted Maya.

"Yeah, let's not get into that. We wanted to do something for you, getting out of prison and all."

"What exactly do you mean by... fixed?" Maya smiled.

"It means you can see red on white backrounds now!" Godot adjusted the visor over his eyes. The first thing he saw was Maya.

"So it's true. Maya hasn't changed at all." Maya said nothing, not knowing if that was good or bad. Godot turned his eyes to Phoenix next.

"Wright, are you driving this car?!" he demanded.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, but when did you get your license?"

"While you were in jail." Phoenix replied.

"I see. What else did I miss?" The conversation swerved to things that happened while Godot was locked up in a prison cell. Phoenix continued driving, much to Godot's amazement. Twenty minutes later he parked the car.

"This is where we get off." Maya said. "Now we just march up to Nick's apartment, and he has a room for you!" Godot decided that some gratitude was due.

"Thank you, Wright."

"For the mask, or the room?"

"Both. It's been a while since someone did me a favor. I... I really appreciate it."

"It's Maya you should thank.' Phoenix said. "The whole thing was her idea."

"Still, I think I owe you." Phoenix secretly thought that Godot owed him more than he could ever repay, but he wasn't about to say that.

* * *

><p><strong>April 13th: 5:00 AM<strong>

_"Don't leave me Mia!" _

It was dark, with or without the ability to see. Godot didn't notice. He donned his mask.

"There is no way..." he said aloud. "That I'll get back to that dream." Godot got out from under the sheets, so that he wouldn't be tempted to fall asleep again. It

wasn't as if he hadn't liked the rest, it had been very relaxing. Actually, he hadn't slept like that since his coma! The problem was his dream. Mia, was again telling

him to move on. Apparently the first time wasn't enough. Godot still rejected the advice, but he thought about it continually. _Mia... I think I know what you're trying _

_to do, but haunting my dreams isn't helping anything. _Godot folded the sheets back over his bed, respectfully. A breeze flew by him. "How cold does Wright keep this

place?" Godot wandered out of the room. He looked all around. He had lived too long without his sight. He opened a door. The walls inside were painted navy blue.

Phoenix was asleep at his desk. Godot wondered what kind of work the man was doing that kept him up at his desk. "Hey Wright," he whispered. "You don't mind if I

steal a blanket, do you?" There was no reply from the sleeping attorney. "I didn't think so." Godot whisked himself through Phoenix's bedroom. It was almost hard to

walk in there. There were papers scattered across the floor. He used to think that Phoenix was a neatfreak, but this room was... well, a mess. _Note to self, pick up t_

_his junk later. _Godot found a robe and a blanket. He draped the robe over himself, hoping it was clean. And he put the blanket over his shoulder. Then he went back

to Phoenix, who was still sleeping like a rock. _What was he doing here that kept him up so late? _Godot looked over the desk. There were two envelopes. One of which

was labeled "crime scene evidence". The other read "case description". This was wrong. Godot knew that he couldn't take those envelopes. _This is something that _

_Wright would do... _Then, another thought crossed his mind. _But, if he would do it then it can't be that bad... _He didn't think again before seizing the alleged evidence.

The envelopes had been opened, but they still contained something. _I guess he put them back in here. _Godot left the room quietly. _What should happen now? It's still _

_early. I have some time to kill. _

Godot wandered around for a minute. What could he do to pass the time? He'd likely have that thought every day from now on. He had no where to go, nothing to

do. Life was going to be boring. _I still haven't tested Godot Blend #110. That could be something worth doing._

To prevent death from boredom, Godot blended his thoughts of Mia into a cup of coffee. He then moved himself to the couch, and laid the blanket over his lap.

Godot looked over the labeled evidence from Wright's desk. There were photos of bloodstains, and knives, and a dead body. It was somewhat uncomfortable to look

at. Even for a parolee. Godot sipped his coffee. _This is bad. If I looked at this for too long I might just faint. Maybe that's what happened to Wright. haha. _

He was about to look through the other envelope, when he heard footsteps. Godot grabbed a magazine from across the couch, and put the envelopes behind it.

That moment, Phoenix entered the room. He noticed his roommate right away.

"Godot?" Godot grinned casually.

"Morning, Wright. It's kinda early, don't you think?" Phoenix yawned.

"I keep forgetting to turn my alarm off. So I'm always awake at this time." Godot drank his emotional blend passionately. "What's that?" Phoenix questioned.

Godot didn't even think about where that question came from. He was instantly overwhelmed with the image of Mia Fey. He had another sip.

"What?"

"I asked what you're drinking."

"Blend #110." Godot said coldly.

"110? I didn't know you had that many." Godot brought the cup to his lips again.

"It's new." he said in the same cold voice.

"When did you come up with it?" Godot sighed. "What? I'm just curious when you got the idea."

"When Mia broke up with me." That sentence was one he hadn't meant to say.

"What?!" Phoenix blurted out. Godot downed the whole cup.

"I DIDN'T SAY ANTHING!" Phoenix backed away.

"Um... I think you said Mia broke up with you?" Godot threw the cup at him. Phoenix took a blow to his nose.

"You're lucky that was empty... Trite..." Godot said with no sympathy. "Blend #110 is more like Hell than any other. Black, bitter, and very, VERY, HOT..."

Phoenix wiped a drop of blood from his nose.

"Considering all I'm doing for you, I think I should get more remorse than that." Godot put his head down.

"Sorry." Godot said, in a voice that no longer sounded dark. "I lost it."

"Yeah, you did. I'm just trying to be a friend. And, you know. Friends talk about their problems."

"Okay, but if you tell Maya then there's gonna be trouble." Godot exhaled. "Maya was talking about my parole, and I said that I wasn't looking forward to it much.

She brought Mia in, and that's when things went south. She said that I had to stop dwelling on her death and move on with my life. But I told her I don't want to.

So... she said that she already moved past it. I didn't really understand. And then... she left." Phoenix went silent. "And that's when I came up with blend #110."

"That's... that's hard. But, did you think for a moment that she might be right?" Godot might've thrown the cup again if it was still in his hand.

"No. Is really wrong for me to still love her after she's died?" Phoenix scratched his head.

"She does like you. You're a cool guy. But, she's also in a different place than we are. And... I wasn't supposed to say this but..."

"What weren't you supposed to say?" Phoenix gulped.

"Mia told me... well... there's someone up there that she likes." Godot was at loss for words. "She came and told me the other day... there's this guy that died

recently, and she likes him a lot, and he's into her too. And, um... they kissed." Godot looked at the magazine. Phoenix decided that this was a good point to change

the subject. "I see you're reading about that serial killer."

"Yeah." Godot finally said. "It says they got him."

"I hope not." Phoenix said. "Because the guy they got hired me to be his defense attorney." This captured the ex prosecutor's attention.

"Can you tell me more about that?"

"No. That's top secret information. That's what detective Gumshoe said when he gave me that thing about the case. Lost it in the rest of the clutter on my desk."

Godot looked back at the magazine. _Last known murder was in Retro Square. Well, that gives me something to do today._


	3. First Day of Living

**Back. I know people are reading this. THANK YOU. That means a lot. Please comment, sooner or later. Unless this story doesn't motivate you to leave a review. I've been there. If nothing else follow or favorite. Thanks. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 AM Crime Scene<strong>

Seeing the pictures was bad enough. The actual murder scene was somewhat torturous to look at. Godot examined the bloodstains on the floor. If Detective Gumshoe were there, he likely wouldn't care about who was viewing the scene. But the possibility existed that someone else was in charge of this investigation. Godot noticed something that the detective had missed. There was a bullet. An unfired bullet, in the corner. He turned around to verify that no one was there, then proceeded to pull the bullet from the edge where the two walls met. _How did this get in the wall? _Godot shoved the piece of metal into his pocket. He paced through the rest of the office. _What should I say if __Gumshoe walks in on me here? _Godot pondered. _Will he believe it if I tell him that it's for nostalgic purposes? _What if Mia suddenly appeared in front of him? It was an unrealistic idea, but it was a scenario that Godot liked to imagine. Actually, it had happened before. On more than one occasion. But Godot never said the things he wanted to. A white flash went through his mind for a moment. The world stopped for a moment. The flash came again. It felt like... the magic in refusal. Refusal to forget the one he loved. Godot didn't care what Mia wanted him to do. He'd dated many women before her, but she was the first that truly brought out his passion. Godot looked through the drawers of the desk, letting the white flashes drift through his head. He would've given anything to feel that love again, but it was impossible. The flashes stopped. Godot was faced with another piece of the puzzle. "Note to self" The words read. "Get the documents from gym locker. Get a new locker and a lock that isn't orange. That color is too identifying." The note was slightly crumbled. As if someone else had read it. Godot made a mental note to visit the gym later. Probably late at night, when no one could question him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wright &amp; Co. Law Offices<strong>

"Maya, I still don't get why you were so excited about Godot getting out of jail." Phoenix explained.

"He's our friend now." Maya said. "Do I need another reason?" Phoenix exhaled.

"That's fine, just... He killed your mother." Maya looked away for a second.

"But he did it to protect me."

"I know, I'm glad he protected you. I just don't understand how you can forgive him so easily."

"Well, forgiveness is like-" A door opened and slammed shut.

"Hey! Wright, and Maya. My best friends in the world." Godot strolled in smiling. "How's everything going, amigo?" Phoenix sighed.

"Everything's good!" Maya said. "I'm reading about cakes, and Nick's preparing for the upcoming trial." Maya rested her arm on the lawyer's shoulder. "Two weeks too early." she added.

"Two weeks?" Phoenix took Maya's arm off of his shoulder.

"It's being delayed." He said. "For two weeks, they said. But I want to be ready in case they change their mind." Godot nodded.

"Why is that?"

"Apparently our guy got in a fight at the detention center. They cracked his skull. He isn't going anywhere for a while." Godot nodded again, pretending to listen.

"Okay. How's that working out for you?" Phoenix got up from his chair.

"Godot, I know you don't really care. Stop acting like you're paying attention."

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously, what do you want from me? It's not details on my work life, I can tell." Godot tilted his head innocently.

"Two things. One of which is company." Maya scowled.

"See, Nick?! He just wants to be here with us, and you're questioning him like a witness!"

"Okay, I'm sorry! What's the other thing?"

"Yeah... the other thing... I need you to help me get something." Phoenix rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"A private investigator license." Phoenix didn't know wether to laugh or not.

"YOU want a P.I. License?!" Phoenix almost objected, but he didn't. This was obviously a joke. He laughed. Godot and Maya looked at each other.

"He isn't keen on private investigators." Maya said. "Probably because of Luke Atmey." Godot kept a straight face. After a minute, Phoenix stopped laughing.

"Thanks, I haven't heard a joke like that in a while." Godot didn't change expression. "Wait... you weren't kidding?"

"Nope." Maya said.

"But... Why on Earth do you want a P.I. License?"

"Same reason I wanted to be a lawyer." Godot claimed. "The action, the suspense, and on top of it all that would give me something to do with my life. I would've liked to get back to the prosecution stand, but they won't let me." Phoenix was reminded of the times when Godot threw coffee at him.

"Well... I guess I can help with that." he said.

"Thanks. By the way, should I expect rain tonight?"

"Rain? Uh... I think it's supposed to rain. Yeah."

"That's all I need to know."

* * *

><p><strong>11:07 PM<strong>

Godot entered the building. He hadn't expected the door to be unlocked, but it was. The plan was that he would force it open and the sound of the rain would distract fromthe noise. _That's a waste of rain. _Godot put down the hood of his sweatshirt. The tempurature was surprisingly warm. It was almost pleasant. He stalked the heat through the hall, looking for a locker room. There was a sign on a door. It was smudged, and a bit hard to read. Godot went inside. It was a locker room. He desperately looked for an orange lock. Most of the locks were blue or gray. At the end of the lockers, there was an orange one. Godot knelt by the locker. He took out a miniature hacksaw, and started to cut the metal. The process took a few minutes, and was very nerve wrecking. Godot wanted to leave before he was caught. The lock finally came off. He swung the locker door open, but didn't get a chance to see what was inside. Something hit him. It was a quick, forceful motion. Godot started randomly punching, without seeing his blow hit him, this time in the mouth. It was painful. Godot was then shoved into a wall."I'm calling the cops!" The assailant said."No!" Godot couldn't go back to prison. He swore when he came out that if that happened he'd commit suicide. "This isn't what it looks like!" Godot said with blood dripping from his teeth. "I can't go back there!" His attacker stopped and looked at him.

"Wait a minute... Hold still!" Godot had his arms in front of his head. "Put your arms down, man!" Godot dropped his arms slowly. "And take that thing off your face!" Godot obediantly removed his mask."Diego?!" Godot would've replied had he not been gasping for air. "What the heck are ya doin here?!" Godot caught his breath.

"Do I know you?" He asked. He put his visor back on to see who he was talking to. The man had a shaven head. He looked Mexican. There were tattoos all over his arms.

"Diego, buddy! Remember me? I'm Miguel from the detention center." Diego did remember him. When he was in the detention center, he'd befriended Miguel, who was serving a month's remainder of a ten year sentence for robbery. They became very close, but after a month Miguel was released. This was the first time Diego had actually seen his friend.

"How many times... have I told you to call me Godot?"

"How many times have I told you Diego's a cool name and you should keep it?" Diego licked blood from his lips.

"Too many."

"Dude, I love ya, but ya broke in! Why?"

"I can explain." Miguel nodded with pursed lips.

"I'll get you some water and we can talk about it." Miguel led him out to the lounge. The windows were black, but they were hardly noticeable because there were posters on the walls that stood out more. Diego sat on the couch next to Miguel, who handed a glass of water to him.

"Okay, explain yourself amigo." Diego drank from the cup in his hand. He told his friend about his parole, and that he was investigating a murder to pass time. He also mentioned that Mia "Broke up with him" to avoid future questions about the subject. When asked he explained that the mask helped him see.

"That's tough." Miguel commented. "Sorry I hit ya."

"It's fine." Diego said. "Now why don't you tell me what YOU'RE doing here at this time."

"I bought this gym a week back."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But no one knows. I started a MMA club too."

"I used to be in one of those. When I was a teenager."

"Yeah, more on that later. I wanna be part of this investigation ya got going. Let's see the locker." They went back into the locker room. Godot took the contents from the locker that he broke into. They looked like important documents.

"I'm gonna go home and look at these." Godot said. "You can see them tomorrow."

"Thanks, buddy. Keep me posted."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE. That was kind of a long one. I'll keep writing. Stay tuned to see what happens.<strong>


	4. Bonds of White

**Yeah, another chapter. Hope I'm not doing this too fast. It's partly for my own entertainment. And I have a cold, so writing makes me feel better. I'm addicted. In a good way. **

**Reader: But... you stopped posting for like, a year!**

**Me: Yeah, I noticed. Some things happened, and for a while I was just writing my stories on paper. But that just made me more prone to OCD, so I try to do it this way when I can. Thankfully I just found time.**

* * *

><p>Godot looked from the contract, to the letter. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense anymore. He threw them down. Godot was sure his mask was burning. He didn't like the way that felt, but he was so frustrated. There was a scream of pain. It was quickly muffled by a gnashing of teeth. Godot looked up. The victim was just a kid. He looked to be eighteen, about. The boy got up from his knees and walked away. The man that injured him was still standing, gloating about the poor kid's loss. Miguel walked by the winner, slugging him in the arm. He joined his friend.<p>

"That was brutal." Godot said.

"I know." Miguel agreed. "But I gotta say, the kid got cocky. I warned him that no one beats Aaron, but he didn't listen. Hey, are you okay? Ya seem kinda... I dunno. Angry?"

"Trying to find something helpful in this junk, but it's not working for me." Godot pushed his mask back slightly.

"When I get frustrated, I take it out on Aaron. I usually leave with a black eye, but it gets the rage out. Sometimes I already got a black eye and I just fight someone else. Care to try?" Godot took a second to relive the old days. The days that he never spoke of. Getting beaten, getting addicted, getting clean finally. It always began and ended with a fight. A fight to the blood. That was what they'd called it.

"Um..." Godot thought of an excuse. "I'm not wearing the right pants." It was true. He had cargo shorts on. Even Aaron wouldn't fight in cargo shorts, he thought. Not if given a choice.

"I can lend you a pair of shorts." Miguel offered. "Come on, it doesn't even have to be Aaron. I can get someone else to fight you. It's a good stress reliever, I'm tellin ya-"

"I can't!" Godot almost yelled. "I don't like to remember that stuff!"

"What stuff?"

"Just-it's...I..." This was only frustrating him more. "Fine."

"Aaron, this guy wants to fight you!" Miguel announced. Aaron looked over with a cruel smirk.

"For sure! Bring it on." Godot already regretted that decision.

"Miguel, you have to buy me coffee after this."

"That's fine. I have an extra pair of shorts in my bag. It's over there." Godot took himself to the lounge. There was a gym bag with "Miguel" written on it. He unzipped it. There was shirt and a pair of athletic shorts. He put the shorts on, still regretting this agreement. At least he would get free coffee afterwards. Godot stepped out of the lounge, still feeling annoyed without answers to his questions.

"You ready?" Aaron asked, clearly without a care.

"Yeah." Godot positioned himself in front of the fighter, with his fists raised." Miguel counted down.

"Three, two, one." They flew at each other. Godot launched his fists at his opponent. Aaron kicked him in the side. Godot grabbed at Aaron aggressively. Aaron kicked him again, harder this time. It hurt. Godot shoved his knee into Aaron's stomach. Aaron took the blow, but yanked Godot in closer and head-butted him. He went down. Aaron swore. "Haha..." Godot leaped back up and punched Aaron in the face. Aaron violently tackled him to the floor. Godot's mouth was bleeding again. _Right when I thought that was clotted! _Godot pushed the man off of him. He glared at Miguel.

"I didn't just hurt you!" Miguel said defensively. Godot looked back at Aaron. He threw a punch.

* * *

><p><strong>Station Corner Café <strong>

"I'm paying full price." Miguel said. "Whadda ya want?"

"Black coffee and a ham sandwich." Godot said.

"Again, sorry I made you fight Aaron."

"It was my mistake. And it DID make me feel less hysterical."

"Kay, I'll get in the line." Godot turned away. He was back to the flashes. The still, white flashes. He just stood, and let them come by. In every direction, it was there. The white. It blocked out his conscious control. It blinded him. It burned his eyes. Godot didn't care. He let it happen. He let the white flashes continue. It almost hurt. He looked to right, and it stopped. The white was flooded away by a wave of red. Godot blinked a few times. He saw what stopped the flashes. The red wave appeared again. _Why? I thought that... _His mind only allowed a second of free thought. Godot involuntarily walked in that direction. He felt like he was going against his will, but he was attracted. Against his will, he was attracted to a woman. No one could blame him, she was beautiful. Her hair was blood red. Her skin was fair, but healthy looking. Her eyes seemed to smile. Godot stopped two feet away from her. _Well, I'm here. Might as well say something. _He rubbed his neck.

"Hi." He said. She looked at him. _No turning back now._

"Hi." She said politely.

"Uh... What's your name?"

"Why do you need to know?" Godot smiled through his bloody lips.

"When I meet a beautiful lady, I like to know her name."

"It's Angela."

"Angela... Angel. That's a great name."

"Thank you. What's yours?"

"My name is... Godot." Godot said.

"Well, that sounds interesting. It sounds... mysterious."

"Which I am." _Ugh. What now? _"So, do you come here often?"

"Yeah, I kind of do. It's a relaxing environment." Godot saw Miguel in the corner of his eye.

"I'm gonna have some coffee. Nice meeting you." He walked away. Miguel was holding a coffee cup and a sandwich, and he was stifling a laugh. Godot grabbed what his friend was holding.

"Don't get any ideas." He said.

"Sorry, but she's hot. Can't expect me to not think anything."

"I'm not starting anything. I was just admiring a good looking girl."

"I saw the whole thing, you subconsciously walked over there, no control of yourself!" Miguel laughed loudly.

"I don't date anymore. That's that." Godot and Miguel seated themselves at a table. Godot laid out the things which were confusing him.

"Okay, the victim's name was Jared Bradford. He was at the gym for a few hours, according to this letter."

"What's that letter about?"

"The detective sent this to my roommate. It's just some details about the murder."

"What's so special about your roommate?"

"He's Phoenix Wright."

"Really, man?"

"Yeah. Anyway, he was at the gym for a few hours. Then he went to his office, at around 8 that night. He was there for 20 minutes, and that's when someone broke in and killed him. They opened all the drawers in his desk, like they were looking for something. Then they ran away. The guy they arrested is a psychopath, so he wouldn't have minded killing Jared. But that still doesn't prove that he did it. However, I found something else that might single him out as the killer... I found this in Jared's locker. It looks like an agreement to work on a website. Jared agreed to give Howard 40% of all profits he made off the website,"

"Who's Howard?"

"Howard's the psychopath. And Jared cheated him. Howard wanted to sue Jared, but he couldn't without proof of what Jared did. And Jared had that proof tucked away in his locker. We found it, so that means that Howard never saw it. So he could've killed Jared for the money..." Godot didn't like what he was saying. But at least the prosecution couldn't get ahold of this.

"Howard sounds like the killer." Miguel said. "Things aren't looking good for your roommate."

"Trust me, I'll find something that'll help him."

"But, we're talking about a serial killer here. Did he have a motive to kill other people?"

"Yeah. He has no empathy."

"But, do they have a way to prove he did it?"

"Even if they can't charge him for all of the murders, they might find him guilty of this one." Miguel bit his lip.

"Lemme see that letter." Godot passed the letter to his friend. He took a bite out of his sandwich. It tasted fresh. No such freshness could be found within the walls of the detention center. It would've been a luxury there. Miguel read the letter several times while Godot enjoyed his food and his coffee. Finally, he snapped his fingers.

"I think I have an idea."

"What's your idea?"

"The detective said that Jared was killed with a shot to the head, after he was stabbed in the chest. But, they never found the weapon. There was a knife left in a trash can outside the office, but there wasn't blood on it. AND, there weren't any fingerprints. The gun still hasn't been located. If we find that, it could change things!" Godot lit up.

"Yes! We should go look for that right now!"

"Shouldn't we call-"

"No." Miguel raised his eyebrows.

"No?"

"No police, no Wright, no nobody. I'm not allowed to look at evidence in a crime scene without a P.I. license. And something tells me the cops don't want help from a murderer. We can't tell anyone." Miguel frowned.

"That could be hard."

"Until I get my license, nobody can know what I'm up to here. Got it?"

"Diego, I can't help ya go behind their back! I promised myself I wouldn't do anything bad again."

"I'm doing this for a good reason, aren't I?"

"Doin something for the right reason didn't stop ya from gettin thrown in jail before."

"You don't have to help, but don't tell them. I can't go back there."

"Dude, this is-"

"Miguel, you were my only friend back there! If you won't cover for me, I don't know who will. Law enforcement, they don't care about ethics. And Wright's a good guy, but I know he won't agree to any of this. All I'm asking is that you keep quiet till I get my license. Just don't tell anyone, please."

"Fine. For my old friend, I won't tell the cops. On one condition."

"What's your condition?"

"Don't get arrested."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally. That one took a while. I'm thankful that you're reading this. Please don't stop.<strong>


	5. What stays hidden

**Back on the internet, great. I can't take too long away from the internet. Need to see story stats, and they're looking good. Again, I'm glad people are reading this. It's great to know that I'm not posting for nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>7:25 PM. Crime scene.<strong>

_This was the worst idea ever. _Godot ignored what his conscious was telling him. He knew it wasn't exactly custom for him to sneak around a crime scene, but it was necessary. Godot looked through the office for twenty minutes. There wasn't a gun anywhere. He pulled out his cell phone. He texted his friend.

**Godot:**

**No gun in the office. Moving out to the hall.**

**Miguel:**

**Hurry man! Get out of there before someone sees you!**

Godot scanned the hallway for any security cameras. There were none. He needed to leave as soon as possible. Phoenix wanted to meet at their apartment, he didn't know what for. Godot examined the area around him. Where would the murderer put the gun? Having killed in the past, Godot knew that any kind of killer had to think fast, regardless of how long they'd planned the murder for. The murderer would've gotten rid of the gun quickly, but how? There had to be a place, even a bad place, that could hide a weapon. Godot looked around again. The garbage chute! That was the only sure way to get rid of a gun before it was caught on camera. Godot put himself in front of the chute. _They always do this in the movies... Yeah. I shouldn't have come here. _

**Godot: Is there a dumpster out there?**

**Miguel: Yeah, why?**

**Godot: I need you to go in front of it.**

Godot took a breath, covered his face, and jumped down the chute. It wasn't at all like they portrayed it in movies. It was rough, and cold. The parolee fell down the metal tube unpleasantly. _I'm NEVER doing this again!_ Never again. Not for anything. Godot landed in the dumpster. He heard Miguel's voice.

"What the heck?! Diego... You idiot!" Godot started breathing again.

"It's... Godot."

"Of course your name's Godot." Miguel mocked in a singing voice. "Why Godot? It's like... Just, why? Godot... God-oh. Your parents named you Diego so just go with that! And get your Latino head out of the dumpster!" Godot dug through the pile of garbage.

"Actually, I'm looking for the gun."

"In the dumpster?"

"Obviously." Godot pushed his hand into something hard. Metal, probably. He pulled it out. "Miguel, I got it!" Godot climbed out of the dumpster.

"Dumb luck." Miguel said.

"It's not dumb, just luck."

"You didn't have to jump down the chute. That was a bad a idea."

"I saw that in a movie one time, and I wanted to know what it felt like. Not good. Now I know not to do it again."

"Well, you have a gun. It might be THE gun. Sounds like something we should call the cops about."

"No! Not until I get my private investigator license. And I've been working on getting my license."

"When can I tell them?"

"Um... nine days, about."

"I dunno if I can keep quiet that long."

"You have to. I can't let anyone know yet."

* * *

><p><strong>8:00 PM. <strong>

Godot came into his room. He unzipped his jacket, and threw it off. He took the gun out of his backpack. Now there was a problem. Where to put it... He dug through the closet. It was crowded with crumbled up paper. Godot had spent the night before attempting to write a letter. He ended up discarding every draft. Godot pushed the useless paper balls away. He'd get rid of them later. He threw the gun into a corner, then covered it with a baggy sheet. _No one has to know. _The closet door was then manually slammed shut. Godot felt somewhat relieved to have the weapon away from him. He retreated from his room. It was a comfortable apartment, but when he was in jail Godot would've left to go anywhere. Even Mexico, if he had to. Godot had only been to Mexico a handful of times in his life, and he'd never felt good there. That place didn't suit him. It would've, had he visited when he was fifteen or sixteen years old, but those days were far behind him. Godot took a breath. He needed to stop and breath, and forget that humanity existed. He fell back onto the couch, entering a world full of sorrow, white, and Mia. Mia was constantly on his mind, and in his dreams. But the dreams always tortured him. Godot desperately wanted to relive the days when they were in love. Those times were so much better than what he was dealing with now. Now he didn't have much of a purpose in life. Phoenix opened the door. He carried a package into their apartment.

"Hi, Godot." He said.

"Hi, Wright." Godot said without looking. "Did you wanna talk about something?"

"Well, yeah." Phoenix came around and sat next to his roommate. "Are you alright?" Godot snapped out of his drowsy state.

"Me? I'm fine. Why do you ask? Because, I'm over Mia. Don't have to worry about that." Godot only lied well when he was in a good mood, and he wasn't. He was tired, and somewhat irritated. His lie showed it.

"It's fine." Phoenix said. "No one expects you to get over it that quickly. You can be honest with me, we're friends, kind of." Godot scowled.

"I can't just forget about her."

"No, you can't. But, you know, maybe it's time to move on." Godot didn't reply to that. Phoenix didn't think he would. "Anyway, are you sure you're okay?"

"Wright, I already said I'm fine!"

"Just, I'm not sure, maybe it's just me, but I think you've been acting differently since you got out of prison." Godot thought nothing of this comment. It was true.

"That's not just you. When I woke up, I decided that I wasn't Diego Armando anymore. But I was still exactly like him. Now, I'm trying to... well, not be Diego. Because I'm not anymore. I'm Godot now. So, might as well be Godot." Phoenix nodded, trying to understand.

"That's probably for the best." Phoenix handed the package to Godot.

"What's this?" Godot asked.

"This was delivered to Wright & co. today. They said it's for you." Godot checked the tag. _Teresa Armando? _

"I need some alone time." He said.

"Okay?" Godot went back to his room. He stared at the tag for another second. _Teresa Armando... _He tore open the cardboard box ruthlessly, but without harming the contents. He set the note aside, intending to read it later. There were photographs in the box, along with some old tapes, a bag of marbles, and a baseball. Godot held the ball in one hand. It brought up feelings of nostalgia, but also melancholy. Godot flipped through the photos. They pictured a boy throwing a baseball, and the same boy standing over someone he'd knocked out, and showing off a college acceptance letter. The boy's mother was present in all three of the pictures. There was one more photo. It showed the two of them in a close embrace. Godot sighed. He returned his attention to the note.

**_Diego, I was hurt by your actions in the past. But what hurt me more was when you left._**

**_I understand why you thought that would help, but I've always missed you._**

**_It took too long to find you where you are. I hope that you haven't forgotten about me._**

**_The days when I had you by my side were the best in my life, and I would never give that up._**

**_Please come and see me. I love you._**

Godot smiled out of sorrow. Phoenix cracked his door open.

"Who's it from?" He asked. Godot looked at him.

"It's from my mother." Phoenix opened the door completely.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She said I have to go see her."

"Wow... Your mom, huh? I didn't know you had one."

"She was in a coma when I was still awake. But I haven't contacted her since... I don't know... a long time ago." Phoenix looked at the pictures.

"Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"...Playing baseball?"

"That was kind of my thing when I was a kid. I was gonna be drafted to play professional."

"What kept you?" Godot pushed the baseball picture away.

"My mom and I don't like to talk about it."

"Well, you can tell me some time when you're feeling better." Phoenix checked his watch. "It's getting late. I should go work on that hard piece of evidence."

"What piece of evidence?"

"They found a bullet. But no gun." Godot tried to hide his shaking hand, but Phoenix noticed.

"Are you up to something?"

"No."

"Hmm..." Phoenix walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. I know that was kind of a weak chapter, sorry. Should've updated sooner but I was doing work. And yeah, I'm leaving a cliff hanger there. If you wanna know about Diego's coffee addiction, becoming a defense attorney, and why he stopped playing baseball, I'm writing a fic that explains that. It's called "To Resist". That is all.<strong>


End file.
